Tattoo Fetish
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Courtney's got a new kink. -Duncan/Courtney-


**Tattoo Fetish**

/_Courtney's got a new kink._/

* * *

Onwards…

* * *

After being together for almost a year, Duncan should be used to Courtney getting mad at him, but strangely, it still seemed like new, unexplored territory when it came to the brunette and her prude-like attitude. "Get a fucking job!" She had yelled once, pissed off because Duncan refused to let her pass in to the kitchen (purely just to annoy her and to get her riled up).

(And yes, if you're wondering, it was working like a charm.)

Duncan rolled his eyes but took it into consideration. He hadn't had a job since two months prior before his boss, Harold, had gotten pissed at him for lack of sales and the pranks he pulled on him and fired him immediately after the 'chocolate pants stain' incident. He had looked for a job for a while, but he hadn't put much effort into the prospect. He actually took Courtney's advice and decided to look in the help wanted ads, expecting to not find much but actually finding the perfect thing for himself.

As a kid, Duncan had always had a thing for drawing and doodling in his notebooks for school, often times getting him in trouble and such and making him irritated enough to skip school the next day. Courtney had seen Duncan draw before and often complimented him on it, saying that he could be a sketch artist for the police so they could find the vandals. "But it would really suck if they caught you drawing yourself, right?" She had teased with a sly smirk. He had always believed that this talent he had with his hands would never really be of any use, considering the fact that Duncan didn't really like showing off his artistic side, but this job would surely be perfect.

What other way to show off your talent while still being cool than having the occupation of a tattoo artist?

He had actually recognized the name of the parlor from the ad, he knew he had seen it more than a few times on his drive home from work before he was fired, and that it was somewhere close by the house, so that made it easier to decide that this was the perfect job for himself. He tucked the newspaper under his arm and left Courtney while she kept muttering to himself in a little rant. "Be back in about an hour, Princess!"

"See if I give a shit!" Ah, such a charmer, wasn't she? Duncan smiled to himself before shutting the door and sauntering down the stairs of their apartment to his car, slipping in the driver's seat and turning on the engine as he tried to remember where McClean Street was located.

He was amazed when he drove up to the familiar building. It seemed a bit underground, as though it was hidden but not overly so, and that made him smirk a bit. The dark red brick building gave off a vibe that he was starting to like and he walked in the door, causing a small bell to chime. Heavy metal rang in the background of the store, making the whole setting mesh together in an amazing way- the people looked like Duncan's type of people, the surroundings looked dirty and authentic, also just as Duncan preferred, and he was happy when he peered over to the desk and saw someone he knew. "Hey, Gwen, didn't know you were still in town." He walked over to the main counter but didn't even earn a glance from the tealnette who was currently flipping through a magazine with disinterest. She let out a small snort and gave him a quick small smile but said nothing. Duncan let out a laugh as he took another long look around the establishment. "So… I heard you guys needed some help around here."

Gwen's eye instantly lit up, and she let out a prideful smile. "Yup, best tattoo's in town right here, we need someone of quality. I remember your doodle's from high school, can you still draw that good?" Gwen could remember days when she would ask Duncan for help on her own sketchbook. He actually had a lot of good ideas and really knew what he was talking about. He had been the one to suggest that she try shading with charcoal and had helped her win the regional drawing competition that month, and about a month later, a talent scout had come to look her up. Duncan had helped her to get her full ride scholarship to her university and she was really thankful for it. "Doesn't matter if you can or not, I still own you some crazy favors."

Duncan had his signature shit eating grin across his face as he nodded his head, and Gwen smiled. He had the job, but he would just have to learn the basics and how-to's the next day. It was late, and as soon as he got home, he peeled off his clothes from the door all the way to his and Courtney's room, plopped down on the bed and wrapped an arm around the already half-asleep girls waist. She mumbled, "Job?"

He sniffed, leaning forward to press a few lazy kisses down her neck. "Mmm. Yeah." Courtney let out a small sound of approval and pressed herself forward, cuddling into Duncan's chest and drifting off, he in turn doing the same.

The next afternoon he headed off the work and started as an apprentice under a goofy guy called Geoff who Duncan instantly took a liking to. Not only was the guy endlessly funny, he was also a fucking great tattoo artist. He knew exactly how to talk to the customers to make them less anxious about the whole situation and seemed to have connections with a lot of different people. He often helped people by suggesting what would look good on them, and not yet had anyone ever been unsatisfied with their results.

Duncan continued working under Geoff, playing with the blonde as well as Gwen during his breaks and enjoying the time he spent there. He came home to find Courtney doing homework for school, and sometimes, he would even make dinner for her, considering they usually got take out (Courtney wasn't all that good at cooking, as if she had the time for it anyways). Courtney worked mornings and took classes until three, and Duncan started work at eleven and ended at five. They grew used to the hours and Courtney was glad to have a little more income and Duncan was glad to have something to do and was also happy to contribute.

Courtney didn't really know what Duncan did as far as his job went, she just knew it was something that Gwen worked at and that she knew a few people who had gotten their first piercing's there. She didn't really think much of it and wasn't really all that curious about it, mostly because she was so busy with schoolwork. Duncan didn't feel a need to explain because it didn't seem like it was that important and he was pretty sure she had a vague idea about his profession.

Finally, after about three weeks of training, Geoff was going to allow Duncan to do his own tattoo on a customer. Duncan would admit that he was a bit nervous but had enough confidence to smirk at the client and act smoothly. Geoff sent him a grin of pride and wiped a fake tear away from the corner of his eye, muttering to Gwen about how his little baby was growing up.

Duncan's first tattoo had been a success, and the client had thanked him with vigor and asked if he could have his card. Duncan's card! Someone wanted him personally. That was absolutely wonderful, so Duncan took a small piece of scrap paper off Gwen's desk and wrote down his contact numbers. Duncan drove home that night feeling better than ever, and he came home to a happy Courtney who had gotten an A on her paper, so things were going absolutely great.

It hadn't taken long for Duncan to want a tattoo of his own, and he knew exactly where he wanted it. "On my wrist." Geoff had been eager to get Duncan tatted up since the day they had first met, he knew Duncan obviously had the looks to pull them off and he thought the green haired man would really like one of his own someday. The blonde took Duncan back to one of the small cut off cubicle like area's and asked him if he knew what he wanted.

"Well," Duncan began, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kinda wanted to get someone's name on there. You know… like a girl's name." It was kind of girly if Duncan thought about it, but it was the only tattoo he really wanted. Geoff gave him a grin and said he knew exactly how to do this. Duncan nodded, sitting down in the seat and letting out a long sigh before saying, "You screw this up and I kick your ass."

Geoff smiled. "Can't make any promises," he spoke lightly before taking Duncan's wrist in his hand and starting with the necessary precautions.

It hurt like hell, Duncan wasn't going to deny that, but it was easier the more that Geoff talked to him and made him laugh. It was easier, seeing how it was on his wrist instead of somewhere that would make it near impossible to move, such as his back or chest. It seemed like it was never going to end but soon enough, Geoff pulled back and looked at him with a haughty grin. "All done." He spoke softly, and Duncan turned his eyes to his right hand.

Around his wrist, in swift, dark black, free-style font, read the letters, C-o-u-r-t-n-e-y. They were on the underside of his wrist, the 'y' swooping underneath the rest of the letters. It was small and not too in your face but still quite beautiful and edgy looking all the same. Duncan went to give Geoff a high five, but Geoff gave him a raised brow and Duncan pulled his tatted hand back in realization. "Sorry, it's out of habit."

Geoff smirked, grabbing Duncan's wrist and putting the necessary cleaners and disinfectants on his wrist before wrapping it tightly in a gauze bandage. "Keep this on for at least four hours, maybe more if you want to be safe like that. You know about all the stuff you got to keep up with each month, you can pick all that up on the way out. Make sure you take care of it, we don't want any infections… but after about four hours, everything should be fine. You can clean out any dirt that wants to get in it at the end of the day probably. It's going to seem weird, since it's on the underside of your wrist, but that should probably make it easier to register, since it's in such a familiar place…" The talk went on for about ten minutes, even though Duncan already knew it by heart, he tried to keep notes. He really didn't need this thing getting infected or dirty in anyway, so he listened diligently and drove home with all the cleaners and gauze bandages in a plastic bag, happy with his new tattoo.

Courtney was out that night at some meeting or other, and Duncan couldn't help but feel lonely. He missed Courtney when she wasn't around, which wasn't often, since most of the time she was there when he got home and they both spent their time together on the weekends. He sighed, pulling out some stuff from the cabinet and turning on the stove.

After about an hour, Duncan had cooked a nice meal. He took Courtney's portion and put it in a rubber maid bin before placing in the fridge, writing a note on the counter that he'd fixed her something. He skipped the dining room table, settling for the couch and flipping on the TV, watching a game show as he ate before setting the plate on the coffee table and falling asleep.

Courtney unlocked her door with her cheek pressed up against her cell phone. "Yeah, Noah, I do know about the sales records, but that doesn't mean-" She stopped when she opened the door to find her boyfriend slumped against the couch, arms spread over the back of the couch and leg opened wide as his head hung back and long, loud snores erupted from him. She giggled at the sight and informed her boss that she had to go before walking over to couch and crawling over toward Duncan. He let out a grunt before throwing an arm around her, pulling her toward his chest. "Looks like somebody had a long day." She teased.

"You know it." Duncan turned his head to nuzzle her neck, sighing against her soft skin. "Dinner's in the fridge." He mumbled, before he felt her pull away and heard quick steps on the kitchen floor. He rolled his eyes. "Hungry, much?"

"Hell yeah!" He heard her yell back, and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Courtney came back into the living room, plopping down on the couch beside him as she shoveled food in her mouth. "I skipped out on lunch today."

Duncan frowned. "Why?"

"Didn't have enough time."

He felt his brow crease before he let out a low growl. "Courtney, you can't just go skipping meals-"

"What's that?" Duncan paused, looking at her eyes and noticing where she was looking exactly. The gauze on his wrist was beginning to come off a little. It didn't even hurt anymore like it did before. "Did you get hurt?" He could hear the concern in Courtney's voice bubbling up into anger, and realized that he'd had the gauze on for six hours, so he was safe to slip it off for a little bit. "Duncan, answer me."

He pushed a hand her way, signaling for her to calm door. "Slow your roll, Princess, I'm perfectly fine. Gosh." He started to peel away the bandages, Courtney's mutterings soon dying down as she looked at the inside of his wrist with wide eyes.

And now, here was the moment of truth. Courtney was either going to go ballistic or say it was sweet. Either way, Duncan's pride would be crushed, but he had really wanted this tattoo and hadn't been doing it as much for Courtney's reaction as he was doing it for the feeling of having her permanently etched on him. He was really proud of the tattoo and proud of himself for getting it, proud to even have such a wonderful person who meant enough to be on his skin for the rest of his life. He was glad to have Courtney, and he didn't really care if she liked the tattoo or not, because he absolutely loved it.

He just wasn't expecting what happened.

Courtney grabbed his wrist and stared at it, licking her upper lip and causing Duncan to raised his brow. "Um, sweetheart, are you-" He was cut off, or rather he lost his breath when Courtney's lips touched his sensitive and newly inked spot.

Courtney quite literally latched herself to his skin, letting her smooth lips pulse around it as her tongue traced the tattoo, wet and sloppily. Duncan just stared at her and was pretty much straining from pulling her into his lap and fucking her right then and there. He really didn't know what was going on, but damn, if it wasn't making him hot and bothered…

The way Courtney's eyelashes fluttered along his arm as she ran her fingers lightly over his wrist was absolutely intoxicating. "C-Courtney…" He whispered breathlessly, "What are you do-doing...?"

The brunette looked up at him wide wide, lustful eyes, and then smiled sheepishly. "I… I kind of have a… thing for tattoo's."

"A thing?" He breathed as she turned her attention away from his face and back to his tattoo.

"Yeah," She started. "They kind of… they really turn me on." She whispered, before latching her lips onto his own. Duncan eagerly pushed back as she straddled him against the couch, rocking her hip back and forth onto his own causing Duncan to let out a low grunt as his arousal created delicious friction against his jeans. "Seeing you with a tattoo, and of my name, I had to kiss it and… oh god, Duncan… please… fuck me…"

Duncan's eyes went wide and he automatically obliged, throwing Courtney over his shoulder and wondering how he got to have such luck. Damn, it was a bit odd that Courtney had a tattoo fetish, but dammit if he didn't almost have an orgasm from her words alone.

The next day, Courtney was left at home to rest from the night before, and Duncan strode into work with a large, feral grin on his face. "Geoff," He muttered, causing the blonde to look up, "How much would it hurt to get inked on your genitalia?"

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: So I haven't been writing due to freaking depression, my dumbass boyfriend broke up with me cause he found out I was bi-sexual, so… yeah. That's pretty much it, I'm really not in the mood to explain my excuse.

But thanks for being patient and I'm glad I've only received about three threats on updating. I'll try.

:)

* * *

~Thanks for reading~

* * *

©2011 _Cereal-Killa_


End file.
